Under the Literature Club (ON HIATUS)
by mcknightaiden
Summary: After Monika, Yuri, and Natsuki follow Sayori into the depths of Mt. Ebott, they found themselves down in the Underground. After there first encounter with a monster, will the club members be able to maintain positivity, or will they do something else?


It was late Friday. School had just ended, so it was now club time. Normally, Sayori would love to have gone to the literature club, but today was different.

It was too much to bear.

Over the past few days, Sayori's depression had become worse and worse. At this point, she could no longer live comfortably. At school, she told her friends in the literature club she couldn't come and left the school heading to a place nobody had been to in a long time.

Mt. Ebott was very dangerous. Legend has it that no one whoever climbed it would never return. Sayori remembered hearing these legends at school after first moving here. Now, she would test their truth. She climbed the mountain until she reached its peak. There, she found a deep pit. _This is it, I guess,_ she thought to herself. She turned and looked at the world below her. It was, perhaps, the best view in the city.

_How beautiful,_ she thought, tearing up. _It would be even more beautiful without my burdens placed upon it._

She jumped into the hole.

As she fell, though, something changed in her mind. It was as if the depression she had reverted a few days. She suddenly regretted her actions.

_Wait, I don't want to die! Why did I choose the only method of suicide I couldn't back out of?_

Then she hit the ground.

* * *

She wasn't dead. She lay on a bed of flowers that had apparently broken her fall. Sayori stood up with tears again coming to her face, this time of joy. She would get a second chance after all, no matter how selfish that would be.

Then she heard screaming. It was faint at first but then got louder and louder.

"Huh," Sayori said. "That almost sounds like-"

Monika landed on the bed of flowers next to Sayori, much to her surprise and horror. _Did Monika _also_ just try to kill herself?_

Natsuki and Yuri then also landed on the bed of flowers.

What is happening?

* * *

About 15 minutes earlier

"Are you two _sure_ something's wrong with Sayori? I talked with her yesterday, and she said everything was fine."

Monika, Yuri, and Natsuki were trailing behind Sayori as she left the school. Both Yuri and Natsuki suspected something was up with her since she didn't show up to the club. Neither of them knew anything was wrong with her, so her not showing up to her favorite part of the day was a huge red flag.

"Even if nothing's wrong," Natsuki said. "I still want to see what she's doing. What if she has some sort-of secret hideout of something?"

"That doesn't seem likely," Yuri said, "but I _would_ like to see what Sayori's doing."

"Ok," Monika said, "but if she catches us, it's on you two."

They all continued following Sayori as she started up Mt. Ebott.

"Wait, Mt. Ebott?" Natsuki said. "Legend says that whoever climbs it will never return!"

"Natsuki, do you really believe in those rumors?" Monika asked.

"Where there's smoke, there's fire," Yuri said. She thought about it for a moment. "I think we'll be fine, though. They're just rumors."

The three continued following Sayori up the mountain until she jumped down into the hole, much to the shock of Yuri and Monika.

"What just happened?" Monika asked.

"I WAS RIGHT!" Natsuki exclaimed. "She _does_ have a secret hideout!"

"Are you sure?" Monika said, looking down. "Seems like a long fall."

"Come on, this is Sayori we're talking about," Natsuki said. She then pushed Monika down.

"Um, Natsuki?" Yuri said. "What if you _actually_ just killed Monika?"

Natsuki pondered the possible consequences.

"Welp, I guess that means we have to go, too!"

"WAIT-" Yuri, tried to stop her, but it was too late. Natsuki pushed Yuri down and jumped into the hole as well.

* * *

_Oh yeah, it's back._

_I'm going to be reworking this story a lot. I got a lot of experience with the other fic I've been working on._

_This iteration of the story will be much less cringe!_


End file.
